The Wrong Blood
by Louisa Caraballo
Summary: Happens after Twilight no new HP book AU! Bella is changed, and has to deal with new powers and going to Hogwarts. Bella is mostly the same, what changed? Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling! This story would love to be adopted!  PM me
1. Prolouge

Chapter One

Hey everyone! What's up. I would love for you all to review. This is gonna be a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight that I am sure you will all love… This first chapter is short, but is more of an introduction… so oh well.

Thanks for reading,

Louisa Caraballo

"I am not crazy, I am not crazy, I am not crazy," she announced for the three hundredth time that week and it was only Tuesday.

"Shhhh, shhh Bella. You just rest up," the nurse clucked.

"I am not crazy…" she repeated yet again. The nurse just checked her blood pressure yet again and put her hand to Bella's forehead. It wasn't warm or anything.

"I am not crazy."

"I believe you, Bella, don't worry a bit." A man responded from the window.

The nurse just left the room with a shake of her head. There is no way that she could watch this sad, sad girl for much longer. It was such a depressing story. A story that the nurse was not aloud to tell anyone.

"Nurse Tevy can you get Bella some juice?" said the man from the window.

Nurse Raziya Tevy only nodded and continued out the door. She thought while she walked. There wasn't anyway she could get the poor girl to say anything other than "I am not crazy". She had tried and tried and tried again, but to no avail.


	2. Sleeping in Arms of Ice

Two years yearlier

It all started the day she turned eighteen. That year, was crammed, not only with senior year, but also with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, and keeping Charlie off her back. She knew she loved Edward. She wanted all her firsts with him. All of them so she had them all. Her first kiss, her first I love you, but she was afraid fot her first time.

Weeks before they had convinced Charlie to let the Cullens take her on a three day trip over for her birthday. She had finally gotten Edward to agree to change her. It would be Edward, Bella, and Alice going. They were to go to Chicago to see Edward's home.

As she was packing for the next few days, she packed comfort clothes. She didn't worry about looking good. Sweat pants, T-shirts, fuzzy socks, slippers, and cotton underwear. She cracked the window and lay down in bed. She was starting to drift off when a rustle came from the window, "Now Bella, you shouldn't be awake still. You need to sleep, get as much rest as possible for your big vacation."

She smiled into her pillow and scooted over so Edward could lay down next to her. Soon enough she felt two strong, pale, cold arms encircle her waist. "Relax my love," he whispered, "seriously, go to sleep. There is no way that you will be able to bear the pain if you don't sleep tonight. Go to sleep." Before she knew it, she was asleep.


	3. Surprises

When she awoke, Bella heard a rustling noise across her room. She opened one eye expecting Edward. Instead she saw a strikingly beautiful young lady across re-packing her bags.

"Alice," Bella giggled, "I already packed, last night."

"But, Bella you didn't pack any sexy clothes. You are going with Edward. Plus you will be a Vampire, so…" Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Shower." Bella announced.

Alice nodded and handed her some clothes. Bella didn't even look down she got to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She scrubbed her hair with Edward's favorite strawberry shampoo. When she got out, she grabbed the clothes Alice had handed her, and looked down. In her hands she held skin tight jeans, a skin tight blue low cut shirt, and a black a blue thong and bra set.

Bella smiled and put on the clothing. When she left the bathroom and walked back to her own room, Alice was just scuffling out the window. She waved back at Bella and continued on her way. She smiled a knowing smile. And started to drag her bag down the steps.

To her surprise, she saw Charlie at the bottom. "Charlie?" she asked not knowing if she should trust her eyes or not.

"Whom else would it be?" he asked with a grin on his face. She looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh now, Bella, don't act so surprised. Oh course I am here on your Eighteenth birthday, even if you are leaving." He grinned back at her.

She walked over to the kitchen, to make breakfast, but when she got there her jaw simply dropped. There before her stood a full breakfast. Cooked by who knows who. She sat at the table and stared in awe. Charlie follwed shortly behind. He laughed a full throated laugh and sat down across from her. "Eat up Bells!"

She stared at him and a thought crossed her mind. She grabbed some of everything on the table and tried some of it all. Another look of surprise crossed her face. Not only did the food look delectable, it _was_ delectable.

"Who…"

"Me, of course!" Charlie announced.

"But, how?!"

"How about I tell you when you get back? "

All Bella could manage was a nod. She smiled at Charlie, and finished her breakfast. Charlie dug in too. He talked to her, and she talked back. This was surprisingly a lot of words. More words than they had ever spoken to one another before.

When breakfast was done, Bella got up to do the dishes "Oh no you don't I will get the dishes todayt," Charlie said.

Right then, the door bell rang. Bella ran to the front hall, and was greeted by Edward at the door. "Edward!" She yelled. Charlie came out of the kitchen drying his hands.

"Edward." He said shaking his hand. "Nice to see you again." Alice popped up behind Edward.

"Hey Mr. Swan!" She said.

"Really Alice, how many times must I tell you to call me Charlie?"

"785." She announced.

Charlie laughed and nodded "Well it has been a few times, hsent it?"

Edward and Bella glared at Alice. She smiled back at the two of them. She knew she shouldn't do that. "I do believe that it is time to go," Edward said.

"Well of course!" Charlie agreed.

Charlie went and grabbed her bag, and Edward took it from him. He threw it in the back of his car, and Alice and Bella hoped in. When they were on the open road, Edward sped up. We stopped at my favorite place, and went to the meadow. Edward ran me over there, and he checked to make sure I was ready. I nodded.


	4. Moans

By Alice:

Alice waited in the car for them she waited and waited. She had a vision. It wasn't clear though

_Bella opened a letter and her jaw drops. Her face does not loose the surprised look. She grabs a book and compares the letter to the book. Her face gets even more surprised if that is even possible_

_The scene changes. Edward comes and she shows him the letter Edward's face hardens he glares at the letter and tries to talk her out of it. She shakes her head. "Charlie really wants me to go. He knows everything. He understands. Please Edward, trust me." Edward shakes his head and sighs. There is again no noise. Edward is hugging Bella and she talks to him. _

_The scene changes. Bella and Edward are on a train. Charlie is with them. I can tell this is very special. Bella and Edward hold hands. Charlie sits and I can tell he is reminiscing. He tells them stories. He has been on this train before. He tells them things. Things they never thought they could believe._

Alice opens her eyes and Bella and Edward are emerging from the trees.

While Alice is having her vision, Bella and Edward are:

After they got to the meadow, Bella was ready. Edward slowly raised her shirt she allowed him to. He gasped when he saw her lingerie. His favorite color. Soon all the clothing was laying in a pile. He went easy. He didn't wait or dilly-dally. He went straight in. She looked at him and moaned. How was she handling this so calmly? She moaned and screamed, and when they both had come, and were tired. They rested for awhile, and then she nodded. He bit her.

She moaned again. This time, it wasn't a pleasure moan. It was sheer pain. He cringed and picked her up. He ran with her in his arms bridal style through the trees. Alice had prepared a spot for Bella in the back seat. Blankets and pillows were laid out like a bed.

When they are all together again:

Edward lay Bella down in the back and kissed her on the forehead. "You can do it Bells," he whispered. She looked at him, but her eyes didn't really see him. She seemed to see through him. She screamed in pain.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" Alice asked. "Shhh Bella, you just need to relax. Calm yourself. Please Bella; we can't drive with you screaming."

"Alice hold me!" Bella screamed.

"I am coming. Shhh Shhh."

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and tried to keep her quiet. While Edward sped on the back roads. He wanted to get to Chicago as fast as possible. He tried to calm himself. He tried to tune out Bella's whimpering. He thought while he drove. Should he have done that?

Bella tried and tried to ignore the pain shooting through her veins. It felt like she was dying slowly and painfully. Why her? What was going on? Where was she? Then she heard a familiar female voice. She couldn't understand the words, but she knew the voice, who was it? She couldn't put a face to the voice. She felt the girl's hair brush her face, dark, perfumed hair. The smell was familiar too.

When it was time to switch drivers, Edward lay down next to Bella and explained everything to her again. She nodded and moaned. What could he do to ease her pain? He held her tight, she was sweating. He talked into her hair. He held her tight.

She knew this voice. She did. This was Edward. The man she loved. He told her everything. He reminded her. She was becoming a vampire like she had wanted. She was getting her wish. God! She just wished it didn't hurt so much! She looked at Edward, but only saw his outline. "Cool me off Edward!" She moaned.

He grabbed some ice packs and lay them on her forehead. "Is that better, Bella?" he asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. She continued to flinch though. Edward could tell she was biting her tounge, hard. She moaned and closed her eyes tighter. She squeazed his hand super tight, and he stroked her hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You know I love you too, Bella."

Alice coughed and told Edward to grab the wheel. He grabbed a hold, and Alice quickly moved to the passenger seat.

_Bella's stomach was growing everyday. She saw people but could not see their faces. They rubbed her belly and talked to her. They loved her, they were her friends. A young man came up and hugged her the way Edward hugged her. He bent down and kissed her stomach. He kissed her again. She brushed his white blond hair out of his eyes. The boy leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him hungrily, but turned away. She told him where she was going, and left. She went into a large forest. She left a castle behind her. Her friends watched out the window. The girl cried tears wetting the redheaded boy's shoulder. They knew she would be back, but how long, and with the baby, it was dangerous. _

When Alice opened her eyes, she realized that the sun was coming up. Edward looked over at her. "


	5. Changes

"Are you going to tell me?" Edward asked.

"It was just showing me what to do to Jasper, when I get back, and that, I am sorry, I just can't tell you." She replied.

He nodded knowingly. She crawled into the back with Bella who was trying to bear the pain. Alice hugged her to keep her cool. Alice closed her eyes and relaxed. She fell into a kind of trance, almost like sleep.

When Alice felt the car stop, she sat up and looked around. They were there. In Chicago. She gasped; they had pulled up to Edward's house. It was a stunning Victorian Mansion. It was an off-white color with forest green trim. The perfectly manicured lawn seemed to gleam at them, and matched the trim.

Edward smiled up at his house, and scooped Bella up in his arms and brought her to his own bedroom. He laid her on his bed, and cuddled up next to her. She moaned and groaned the entire time. He talked to her about everything. He told her stories about life as a vampire. She nodded and continued to moan and cry.

The pain was almost unbearable. It seared through her veins, and felt like someone was cutting off her skin, in pieces. It hurt like all Hell was breaking loose. She felt Edward next to her, and she felt her mind and body changing. She wanted it all to stop.

Suddenly, it did stop.

All at once, the pain stopped. She felt different. She was _hungry_. Not human hungry, she was vampire hungry. "Edward," she announced suddenly to his surprise, "Let's go hunting."

"Wh-wh-what? You are still changing, Bella. You aren't done."

"Edward!" she shrieked, "I am done changing. GOD DAMNIT! Take me hunting, I am about to starve to God Damn DEATH! Hee hee, I am dead, but GOD let me go hunting!"

"Only if you are sure you are done."

"ALICE!" she screamed.

Before either knew it, Alice appeared. "What's going on?"

Simultaneously, they said

Edward: "She thinks she is done changing! Tell her she isn't."

Bella: "GOD DAMNIT! I AM SO FREAKING STARVING AND HE WON"T TAKE ME HUNTING. I AM A GOD DAMN VAMPIRE ALREADY! FEED ME!"

Alice nodded, "Edward, she was a fast changer, go, take her hunting. Hurry!"

She still was still her same skin color, she looked the same, she still had human emotions, she was still the same, and she remembered everything about being a human. She fainted.

_Alice stood over a young boy. The boy was about two. Alice hugged the boy and they knew this was Alice's nephew. The boy had white blond hair and steely gray eyes. He hugged Alice back and she scooped him up in her arms. She gave him a big kiss on his forehead. _

_The little boy asks where 'Momma' is. Alice shakes her head. She can't bear to tell him. Edward will make him visit soon, she knows it. She saw it. It is going to happen. _

_The little boy grabs a book and reads it to Alice. She smiles at the little boy, and they know his name. Eztzlo. The little boy looks at them, and they both awaked._

Both Bella and Alice had the vision at the same time. Alice noticed, and Edward got worried. Bella awakened a few minutes later. _How did she do that?_ Bella heard. "Do what?" Bella asked.

Alice's face showed a true look of surprise. Not vampire surprise, true, real surprise. "You-you-you r-r-r-read my thoughts! Oh my GOD Bella! You have both our powers! Holy cow! You need to go hunting. Edward. Take her now, them we will test more powers. Ok?"

Edward nodded and Bella smirked at Edward. "Told you, you nerd!" She said to him. He glared at her, but couldn't stay mad at her gleaming 'new' face. Soon they were out the door, faster than she could have guessed. She gained his speed too!


	6. No Regrets

Please, I need some Reviews guys!!!! PLEASE! I need feed back!

As Edward and Bella hunted, they taught each other. Bella finally saw him, the raging beauty. He prowled. She learned and for the first time, she felt full. She found that she didn't need to eat as much as Edward did. She had a smaller appetite. She was still so human. It not only surprised her, it also surprised Edward.

Later, back at Edward's house:

Bella was chowing down on human food. No need to throw it up. She just ate it, no need to throw up. She was totally human. Totally alive, other than needing to drink blood. She was the same. Obviously no heartbeat, but everything else was no different. Her face was a bit more perfected, the baby fat was gone. No longer was she a "dorky" teenager. She became more graceful. No more clumsiness.

Alice taught her to control her vision. She closed her eyes and waited. She tried to lift the table, and by thinking about Emmet she succeeded. She lifted the table, and Alice grinned at her.

"Miss Buff over here is just showing off! What a jerk!"

Bella grinned at her, and stuck her tongue out. Bella was hit with another vision.

_She read a letter and smiled a knowing smile. She rubbed her stomach, which was quite large. She smiled, and then began to cry. She bawled, and set down the letter. She picked up another letter, and glared at it for a bit, but then she smiled. She took out a cell phone and talked into it for a long time. A few minutes later, Charlie was there. He greeted her and her giant stomach with a kiss. _

_She hugged him, and they sat on a couch by a roaring fire. "I am six months along" was all Bella could hear herself say. Charlie smiled and nodded. "I knew you would make the right decision." He said. She smiled a melancholy smile. Charlie then enveloped her in a big hug._

Alice was standing over Bella. "Bells, are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered. But, both girls knew that Bella was not alright.

"Ok, let's go work on the whole vision getting thing. NO MORE PASSING OUT!" Alice said.

Bella smiled a weak smile. Alice patted her on the head, and lead Bella to more lessons. Quietly, Edward snuck in. He lay down, and thought about the past few days. Bella changing, getting all these powers, and still seeming so human.

Back in Forks:

Charlie:

Charlie was worried. Should he have sent Bella before he told her? This secret shouldn't have been a secret, but Renee had insisted. That is the way she wanted it. Wherever Bella was when she was eighteen, that is who would tell her. He was really nervous. Whenever Edward came over, he was a bit nervous. They seemed so serious. He never knew what might happen in the future. He pulled out a picture and smiled at the image he saw. Why oh why?

Cullen household

"ESME!" Rose screamed/.

"What is it, Rose?" she responded.

"How come no one told me that Edward went to change Bella? I am always the last to know! I wanted to go with!!"

"Wow. Well, Rose, we didn't want you to freak out, cause we thought you didn't really like Bella."

"Ha! It worked! That is what everyone thought. I just hated seeing Edward so torn. He didn't know what to do with a perfectly human girlfriend."

"Oh. Well…um… Bella is changed by now. I just can't wait to see her beautiful human self!" Esme shrieked.

Back in Chicago with Bella, Edward, and Alice:

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead. She unlike the Cullens slept like a human too. He smiled, she wasn't so different now. She was only different because now she craved blood, just like him. He smiled at his sleeping beauty.

He went down the steps, to Alice preparing dinner. He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. They were the closest non-married brother and sister. "Bella needs to eat human food, too. So, don't make fun of my AMAZING cooking skills, just cause you can't cook at all!"

He smirked at her, and walked away to get stuff ready. They were going to tour Chicago today, the three of them. He had gotten brochures, and last night, he had gotten the "lay of the land". It was so different. It reminded him of the brief glances he had gotten from magazines, before he had to throw the magazines away. He had loves his parents so much.

When Bella awoke, she awoke to a delectable smell coming for the lower level. She sped down, and was at the table faster than Alice could blink. Alice was giggling uncontrollably while she served Bella her breakfast. An omeltte, hasbrowns, pancakes, syrup, butter, bacon, sausage, and other odd foods. Bella devoured it all.


	7. Guys and Dolls

After breakfast, Bella, Alice, and Edward hopped into the car. Edward drove them to Chicago at almost normal speeds, and left the car in a parking garage fifteen miles from the city. They speed walked their way into the actual city, and walked aimlessly, enjoying the sites.

They stopped for a "Famous Chicago Hot-dog", which Bella ate greedily. Edward then told her a delightfully delightful story.

Edward's father, Alexander was an average Chicago citizen, and his good friend, Daniel made an amazing discovery. They took sausage and took out all the extra flavoring. They added a thinned tomato paste, and some mustard. For kicks they experimented with other toppings, and out came a Hot-dog. They advertised, and at first they didn't go so well, then soon, they hit it big.

Alexander met a lovely woman, Kendal. She was from a middleclass family, and soon found herself courting a rich man. Alexander proposed, and she really only accepted because he wasn't pompous and rich like the rest of the rich men that had tried to court her. She was so beautiful, that the men couldn't stay away.

They had a lovely large wedding, and a long honeymoon. They tried so hard to have children, but it never really happened. When Kendal learned that she was ecstatic. She had her baby's room all painted real nice. She was so ready for a baby. Alexander also wanted a family to pass his money on to.

When Edward was born, Kendal had blue wallpaper put up in little Edward's room. He thought his parents loved each other enough. He didn't really know any other families though, so how would he know. His father tried everything to keep Kendal occupied, but when his best friend, Daniel died, a piece of both Alexander and Kendal died too. Daniel's money all went to Edward. He was Edward's "Uncle" and Godfather after all.

Bella smiled at the entire thing, but then they came to The American Girl Store, and Alice gasped. "Sorry to interrupt Ed, but can we go in; I have ALWAYS wanted an American Girl! PLEASE?!"

"Alice, how many times must I tell you not to call me Ed!? Fine, we can go in. Bella do you want one too?"

"Um, YEAH! I would love one. That would be so cool!" she responded.

Edward rolled his eyes. Girls! Oh well, what could he do? He might as well go in too. When they got in, they went up the escalator, and saw So many clothes and dolls and accessories, Bella and Alice screamed and went to town. Edward sat down on one of the benches, and chilled.

When they were finally done, they each had a doll, and tons of clothes. They got them bagged, and handed it all to Edward. He glared at the two of them, and kept walking. They stopped at every store Edward allowed, and soon they were all carrying bags upon bags.

When they were done, they walked back to the car, and stuffed all the bags (other than the American Girl ones) into the trunk. They squeezed the trunk shut and hopped into the car. Alice and Bella sat in the back, and dressed their American Girls.

In Edward's opinion, this was a much better background noise, than the noise he had while diving there. He smiled at Bella in the rearview mirror. He couldn't catch her eye, so he looked back at the road. Was it just him, or was Bella's new form bringing them farther apart?


	8. Once Upon a Time

When the three got back to Forks, they drove right to the Cullen's house. When they got there, it seemed deserted. "HEY! IS ANYONE HOME? I AM HUNGRY!" Bella yelled. Everyone stormed down the steps, and was standing next to them, in seconds. After they had all greeted each other, Bella told them all her powers. They were quite shocked. Emmett wanted to have a lift off with her. She agreed, and she beat him by a lot.

When Bella was tired, Edward and Alice took her home. They drove as fast as the speed-o-meter would allow, and soon reached Bella's house. When she opened the door, Charlie wrapped his arms around her again. Edward and Alice left soon after.

After a while, Charlie sat Bella down. She sat willingly, and looked up at the man she only half knew. "Bella," he said, "I have something I really need to tell you. It is very important."

"Yeah?" she responded. "I have something to tell you too, but you go first."

"Well," he responded, "This is going to be very difficult. When your mom and I were young, we were stupid too. Your mom thought she loved Billy Black?? And she went after him. He let her; he let her in with out a thought about me. She came to me in tears, and told me she was pregnant. We weren't very active, by her choice. The only option I saw was marriage. So, we married, and that is when she told me that her child wasn't mine too. Now, let me go back in time, to the year I turned eleven…

"One day, an owl came to my door. I got a letter and opened it. 'What is this?' I thought. Inside, it read:

Dear Mr. Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Awaiting your Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

My mother and father smirked and patted me on the back. I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I was so excited."

At this point, Bella's mouth had dropped so low, that her jaw looked unhinged. "Oh, I see you don't believe me." Charlie said with a laugh.

She shook her head and managed to squeak out "Continue."

"Well," he continued, "When we entered Diagon Alley, I was shocked. This was actually real? Was all that was running through my head. My mom held my hand the whole time. When everything on the list was checked off, Mom and Dad dragged me to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. When we ran through the wall, I was more surprised than ever. The rest is history."

"B-b-but that is a book…" Bella stuttered.

"No, love, it is real. Anyways, when I learned you weren't my child, I went into a deep depression. Your mother asked if there was any spell I could perform so that I was at least part of the child. I went to one of my old professors, Professor McGonagall. She helped me with the potion. When it was all made, I gave it to Renee (your mom) and she drank it willingly. Since you now had two biological fathers, you looked like your mother.

"Billy came and saw your birth, and he told us how to deal with a werewolf baby. You were an excellent child. You hardly ever acted up, plus, having human and wizard blood in you too, that helped. You were an amazingly gifted kid, you were so smart."

Bella just stared, and Charlie left the room and brought her two letters.


	9. Learning Your Letters

Bella opened the first letter, and her jaw dropped. Again. There was her proof. Exactly what Charlie had said:

Dearest Miss Swan,

We welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you are able to join us a our school. It will be treated as a 'college' expierince for you. You will be treated with the respect due to a Seventh year. If you have questions, comments, or anything else, tell your father. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Awaiting your Regards,

Minerva McGonnagal

Headmistress

She looked at Charlie, and back at the letter. He nodded and smiled. "If you want, you can go to Hogwarts, this school year. Instead of college, you can go to Hogwarts. But, the decision is up to you. Your mom and Billy wanted it this way. We all agreed and decided together. Well, read the other letter," he ended with a sigh.

She opened the other letter slowly. All it said was "Bella" on the outside. She opened the letter to thick, hatch-mark like writing.

Bella,

You are Eighteen now! Congrats! I am super duper proud! Charlie or Renee must have told you everything. I am just telling you about being a werewolf. Werewolves officially "come-of-age" at eighteen. You will start to have strange urges, you will want to hunt and go after bunnies you see running around in the backyard. Try to hold back. Since you are not fully or even half werewolf, you may find this easier than your half siblings.

Since you are part human and part wizard and part werewolf, you will be able to control yourself, except for on full moons. Then, you will be out of control. Please be careful, and Beware of the Cullens, they can be kind, but, don't associate. They have been banned from our land, because they are Vampires, the sworn enemy's of werewolves.

Bella, ask your dad questions for me. I know he will answer almost anything. He has learned to embrace everyone in town. I will visit soon. Next week sometime. Along with your mother/father. We are all going to talk about Hogwarts. You know the drill.

Love,

"Uncle" Billy

Bella was in tears by the end of the letter. Charlie realized it wasn't happy tears either. "Bella, what is wrong?"

"Charlie, in this letter, Billy says you will answer the most of my questions. Will you be accepting of me, no matter what I say, do, or have done, always?"

Charlie looked at Bella with a strange look on his face. "Bella," he chocked out, "you aren't pr-pr-pregnant? Are you?"

Bella looked at him, how could he not trust her morals enough to not trust her. "OH MY GOD! CHARLIE! I mean dad, WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT! I am not stupid. But, please answer my question."

"Yes, Bella, I will always love you and try to accept your decisions, especially now that you are a true adult."

"All right dad, you probably know that the Cullen's are vampires," at this, Charlie nodded. "Well, I really wanted to become a vampire. I thought about it, and thought about it. Charlie, I wanted to be a vampire. I won't drink human blood. I drink animal blood, a craving made stronger by my werewolfness. Since you are a wizard, please understand. PLEASE!" she said.

Charlie looked at this strong young woman, amazed. This was his child too. She continued to talk, tell him her powers, and try to convince him that is was all alright. He surprisingly found himself listening and believing and trusting her. This was so strange. Since she was werewolf and vampire, he wanted to know how this was all going to turn out.

"Well," Charlie said, "I guess you should call up the Cullen's. It is time for a 'family meeting'".


	10. Stepping Through the Portal

As Charlie tapped the correct bricks, Alice, Edward, but mostly Bella was practically jumping with excitement. Could this really be real? She thought to herself. It had to be, she hoped it was, she wanted to believe it was.

When she looked up, she saw a huge archway into a bustling street. Her jaw dropped, along with the other two. Charlie grinned at the three of them. They had redecided that Alice would join them at Hogwarts, because they couldn't find her a job in Hogsmead.

As they bustled around getting all of their things, Bella decided that she would get an owl. Cats were to unlike her, she didn't want a cat. Frogs or toads were boring, but owls, owls had personality. She liked owls. They went into Oliveander's. To their surprise, a young rather dashing young man was also their. Behind to counter stood a rather round short woman. She looked at them, and her white hair seemed to puff out of the bun a little bit more.

She wiped her hands on her already grubby clothing, and looked at Charlie than Bella. She seemed to ignore the other two. "Well then," she said in a warm young sounding voice, "Who do we have here? That couldn't be! Oh my, come give Ol' Tabitha a hug, Charlie!"

"Tabitha. Tabitha Williams! That can't be! My have we lost the shiny blond hair of our youth huh?"

"Well, young man! Not everyone age like you! Plus, me husband put an old age spell on me. Only to be broken when I truly fall in love again. I twill live forever at this rate, a crabby old lady. Watching my Uncle's old wand shop!"

"Well, Tabby, this is my daughter, Bella her boyfriend Edward, and her best friend, Alice. They have all come for wands." He said in a rather flirtatious voice.

She smiled and ran to the back of the store. She brought up wands, and when they finally had found the right wands, she told Charlie to stop by sometime, and see her. He told her that he would be back after he brought the kids to school, and she smiled and nodded.

"Old girlfriend from school," he told them. His head still in the clouds.

He rushed the three of them to a hotel, and they got two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys. They went for dinner, and to Bella's surprise, saw Ginny Weasely. "Ginny!" she called out.

Ginny spun around. "Yeah, who called my name?"

"Oh! I am sorry! Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts. Well, this is my boyfriend Edward, and his sister, my best friend Alice. I have heard so much about your boyfriend and you!"

"Oh," she said. 'Well, this is your first year. Aren't you a little old?"

"Yeah, it was my mom, she is a muggle. So Hogwarts made a special exception, this will be like college for me. You know?"

"That is awesome!" Ginny responded.

They continued to talk for a while. Soon, they were like best friends. Ginny told Bella that she would show her around when they got there. Soon, Ginny left and Bella chatted with Edward and Alice for a while.

Soon, it was time to go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Charlie showed how them how to go through, and went last. When all three had gone through, they boarded the train with Charlie. They drove for a while, and changed into their robes. Charlie bought them some of all the candy, and they enjoyed almost all of it (Bella any ways until she got a beet flavored Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Bean).

When the finally arrived at Hogwarts Train Station, Charlie, Bella, Edward, and Alice all hopped into one wagon. Charlie told them a little about what to expect. First things first, before the great feast, Professor McGonagall will make an announcement, and you three will be sorted. Don't be surprised if you join separate houses.

When they entered the doors of Hogwarts, there was much more security than before. They entered the great hall, and as soon as the teachers saw Charlie and the rest of them, they quickly beckoned them to come up front.

"Welcome, everyone!" Minerva McGonagall cried. "This should be a tense and exciting year here at Hogwarts. The first thing I need to announce is that we will be having three new students. They lived in the muggle world, in a "hidden environment" so, they shall be coming here as "college". They will be sorted like any other first years, and shall be treated as equals to the Seventh Years. Does everyone understand?"

Nods were seen all around. The first years had already been sorted, so all eyes were on them. Edward stepped up first.

As the hat was placed on his head, Edward could hear. "Hmmmm! A vampire huh? Well, mister you seem like a prime pick for… Slytherin!" Edward got up and walked over to the correct table, and turned his attention back to the hat and Alice.

"Well, well, well, another vampire. You seem more like a… Huffelpuff!" Alice looked over at Edward, and then joined her table. And spun to watch Bella, the girl they were doing this for.

"Well, we are brave, aren't we? Choosing this life! Wow. I am impressed. That would have to be… Gryffindor!" Bella silently congratulated her self, and joined her classmates.

"After the feast, I would like you three to come see me! Enjoy!"

After a scrumptious feast, they three of them tromped to the Headmistress's office. When they entered, they saw Charlie deep in conversation with her.

"Ah, welcome! I have no experience with this type of thing! So, I will tell you what we plan on doing. Before Dumbledore left us, he created a spell only known by him and myself. It will be passed on to the next Headmaster for cases like yours. It puts all the knowledge of your age group into your mind. You will have to apply yourself though. It shall be a challenge, and you shall be our "test-subjects" we know the spell works, we just want to know how difficult it will be for you. We learned that you are very gifted students, so this should be very interesting. We will give you weekends to hunt in the Great Forest, and Bella, we have a potion for you. No one shall know about your "gifts" unless you ask me if it is wise to tell them. Alright?"

The three of them nodded. The headmistress shut out their hearing and vision, and put Bella in a "trance" so they couldn't hear or mouth out the spell. When they were able to see, they were back in their dormitories. Bella sat up and saw Ginny sitting across from her. "Well, you are a Gryffindor! Congrats! I want you to meet Hermione Granger."

"Hello. I am Hermione! So nice to meet you! Well, I don't truly know what to say!"

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan-"

"Bella for short. Yes, Ginny told me! Well, you should come downstairs and meet 'our gang'."

"Alright," Bella agreed.

When the three girls got downstairs, they saw the Harry, Ron, and Neville. Ron greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek, and Ginny and Harry looked a little uncomfortable. Neville was the first to notice Bella.

"Hey, you are the new girl! Hello, I am Neville Longbottom. You are Isabella?"

"Yes, but please, call me Bella. Neville I was very impressed when I read about your feats in year Five!"

He blushed a deep shade of red, and Harry took over, he chatted aimlessly, and Bella found herself very comfortable around them. "So, turns out that Malfoy came back this year. His mother made him. Supposedly, he went through a huge reformation." Bella's jaw dropped when Harry said that. "We haven't seen him long enough to check this theory, but we have all year. The security is so much tighter, all because of me. This sucks. If only, Lupin hadn't made me come back."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Missing me?" a voice announced.

"EDWARD!" she squealed, "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Edward. He is in Slytherin, but he is so much more like a Gryffindor, I promise."

They all greeted him warmly, and soon they were all sitting by the fire chatting like they had always known each other. "So, the Slytherin's are really weird. They all only talk to each other."

"Would you mind," Hermione asked, "getting to know them better, getting into their group. Use any tactics possible. Namely Malfoy?"

"Sure. I would love to." Edward answered.

After he left, the girls went upstairs, and gossiped about their boyfriends. They were all amazed at how handsome Edward was. When they had finally fallen asleep, Bella got up and sought out Alice. Alice waited right outside the Gryffindor common-room. Bella let her in, and they sat by the fire and talked.

Take it one day at a time

When Bella awoke, she was the first one up; she dressed, and sat on the edge of her bed. When the other's awoke, Bella greeted them. They all dressed, and showed each other their schedules. Hermione and Bella had many of the same classes, so Hermione walked her to her first class. When they entered the Defense against the Dark Arts class room, a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Good Afternoon, I am your DADA teacher. My name is Raziya Tevy." She said to the class after everyone had sat down. "I have much knowledge on your past teachers, including Mr. Potter. I have also realized that the only people that have really taught you anything are Mr. Potter and Remus Lupin. Please everyone, this year I want you all to expand your skills."

With that said, she gave them each a list, and asked them to check off what they already knew. She collected the lists, and called for a "get-to-know-everyone-better" time. In other words, everyone just talked.

Edward:

"So, did you see the new Gryffindor?" Draco Malfoy asked his loyal subjects Crabb and Goyle. "She is very beautiful," they agreed.

Edward came over, "Sorry, I heard you talking about Bella."

"Bella? Who is Bella?" Malfoy asked.

"The new girl or my girlfriend. She is pretty beautiful, huh?"

"Wow. We seriously misjudged you. We thought you were going to be one of those book kids. You know. Hi, I am Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabb and Goyle."

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen."

Bella:

Bella looked over at Edward, and saw him chatting with Malfoy. She was impressed. She pointed this out to Ginny and Hermione, who pointed it out to Harry, Ron, and Neville. They, like Bella were impressed. Edward beckoned Bella over.

"Boys, I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan, or Bella."

"Hello!" Bella said sitting on Edward's lap as she spoke.

They all stared at Edward, then Bella, then back again. "Wow. We thought you were lying, man. So you really are his girlfriend?"

"Yep. How could I not be?"

They looked like fish out of water. Shuffling and moving restlessly in their seats. Bella took that as her cue to leave. She got up, and joined the rest of the Gryffindors. "Brilliant! You were brilliant!" Hermione said. Bella just smiled, and chatted again with the people around her.

Alice:

Alice was soon one of the most popular people in Hufflepuff. She looked at all the first years that surrounded her as she told 'made-up stories'. Which were really the lives of her families. Many of her classmates tried to get her attentions, but to no avail. All she could think about was Emmet. She smiled at the memory, and told the first years and her classmates about him.

When the other girls heard about Emmet, they wanted to see a picture of him, so she conjoured up his image. Some of them swooned, and others blushed at his handsomeness. They all gossiped even more, excited to see that this new Huffelpuff's brother was also one of the most handsome guys in school. They only disappointment on that front, was that he was dating the new Gryffendor, Bella. She was also beautiful.

Alice soon set about writing a letter. Telling Emmet all about life here, and how well Bella was doing. She fit in like a puzzle piece. She smiled, and went to her first class, potions. She walked in, and chatted before class started.

In Diagon Alley:

Charlie went back to Diagon Alley, and met up with Tabitha. They went on a date, and Charlie decided to stay in London for a while. They went to a nice pub and talked for a long while. They caught up on many things, and talked about what was going on in their lives.

They decided that they would meet up again tomorrow, and tour London. Charlie was very excited about the prospects of having a girlfriend for the first time such a long time. He grinned at Tabitha, she wasn't the same looking woman she used to be, but her loud and boisterous personality, the one that so perfectly complimented Charlie's quiet and shy one, was still the same.

When they had gone to Hogwarts, they had both been Gryffendors they were also best friends. Tabitha had dated James Potter on and off (until he met Lily) and Charlie had always liked Tabitha. They had lost touch after school, and hadn't seen each other since. At first, they had tried to keep in touch, but that didn't really work out. They were young and restless. Tabitha had gone to work at the Minestry, but quit after meeting her husband, they married and had four children, before he turned his attentions to a younger, more beautiful witch.

Charlie told her his story, and she knew exactly how he felt. When her husband left, she had still loved him. He had left her with their three daughters, and they shared custody of their son. They seemed to be getting along better than they did in school.

Before they knew it, the sun was coming up. They said their goodbyes, until tomorrow. And both left the pub with grins on their faces. Charlie went home and wrote a letter to Bella, and Tabitha went and wrote a letter to her son (who was with his father at the moment). They left with thoughts about what this relationship would bring.

In Forks:

Emmet paced his room at speeds only Edward and Bella could surpass. He paced so much, that he had worn holes in his area rug. He needed to hear from Alice. This was too weird to be true. He was truly going crazy over not seeing her. What was wrong with him?


	11. Letter to the Readers

Alright, guys,

I know, this doesn't follow the seventh book, but I started writing before, don't shoot me!! Ha ha just kidding. Anyways, this was based off ideas I had for the seventh book. Most of them obviously weren't used. So, if you can deal with the differences and keep reading, I will love you.

The rest of my summer is full of camps and stuff, so I will write when I get the chance (cross your fingers for often) and am working on the next chapter, but it is on my dad's computer. I will soon add it don't worry!!

Thank you, thank you, thank you for putting up with me. I am sorry that it takes me a while sometimes. I am a busy, busy girl! Ha ha! Thanks again though!

Louisa Caraballo


	12. A Change in Climate

A Change in Climate

Alice/Emmet:

Emmet,

I miss you more than ever. I want to see you. I want to hug you. I don't even care about the sex right now. I just want to hold your hand, and hug you. I want to be with you. You are all I think about.

You should see the kids here. They adore me! It is quite funny really, they ask me questions, and I tell them 'stories' but really tell them about everyone's lives. I got into Huffelpuff, Bella is in Gryffendor, and Edward is in Slytherin. We have all joined our own separate groups. Bella is tight with the Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and the rest of them. Edward hangs out with Draco Malfoy, and his goones, Crabb and Goyle.

What if you came and visited? Would the parents let you? Hee hee! I am so bored of these black robes. If you don't hurry up and write back, I might die!!!

I love you more than you know,

Alice

Bella:

Bella's life went on like normal. She excelled in all her classes, and was even with the DA group. She shared inside jokes with them, and smiled at boys (making Edward very jealous [he read their minds).

One day, she was passing by Draco Malfoy, and decided to chat with him for a while. They found out that they had so much in common. He seemed to have really changed. Edward's reports told so, and Bella noticed as she talked to him.

It was after classes, and Draco and her walked to dinner together. All the while talking and laughing. They were so into their conversation, that they didn't notice Edward coming up towards them.

Edward:

Edward stepped into the shadows, and tried to look into his new best friend's mind. He found it impossible. This boy's mind was impenetrable. He must have created barriers. He watched with a glare on his face, as the two continued to walk past, not even noticing him.

It had been like this for quite some time now. Bella only talked to him, when he came to her. She never sought him out. She had new friends, and loved talking to them. She talked more than he knew she could these days.

His rage built up, and while he was thinking, they had long passed. He yelled after them, but they were to far along. He stalked off to his room, and curled up in his bed. He thought and thought and didn't want think anymore, after a while.

He got up and went the common room, where Draco was sitting looking into the fire. As Edward approached him, Draco stirred. "Hey, mate, how are you?"

"Fine," Edward responded, and stalked away, only stopping to ask if Draco had seen Bella. He hadn't seen her.

Bella:

Bella, sat in the Common Room. She smiled at the fire and thought about her confused feelings. She thought she loved Edward, but then when she was with Draco, everything had been new and different. She had loved him, differently, yes, but still. She loved talking to him and listening to him talk. He let her talk.

He was so different from Edward. More passionate, yet calm at the same time. It was hard to understand. Her silent reverie was only broken by the painting opening. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Harry walk in. He smiled and sat down with her.

They talked about life. She tried to get him to understand how nice Draco was now. He thought it was all an act. He wouldn't believe her. She told him to talk to Draco, see what he said. He eventually agreed.

He left for his bed, and the painting opened a few minutes later. She turned again and saw Hermione walk in. She sat down in the same place Harry had been sitting. She looked into the fire with Bella. She eventually left to go read. Bella smiled and nodded.

Ron and Ginny walked in next. Ron asked where Hermione was and she told him upstairs, he nodded and jogged up. Ginny sat next to her, and they chatted. Bella told Ginny all about this day, and how she was starting to feel about Edward. She talked about Draco, and Ginny understood it all.

Then Ginny told Bella how she had not been as close to Harry. How she wanted to be with Harry, and have to face the dangers, but Harry didn't want to endanger her. Bella knew what she felt. She decided to tell Ginny about the Vampireism, and surprisingly, Ginny understood. She knew how it felt to have to take a risk and decided to tell Harry the next day.

Edward:

"He doesn't deserve my dark eyes beauty!" Edward thought angrily. "She is mine, and only mine! He shouldn't even talk to her! What is she thinking! I wish I knew!"

He again saw Draco, and sat him down. "Draco, you and Bella, I saw you together, what is going on?" he asked.

"Oh," Draco responded not even noticing how much Edward was figeting, "we were just talking. You know, we were talking about how different our classes were."

"Alright, just remember, she is _my_ girlfriend," Edward responded after which, he stormed off.


	13. NOTE!

Hey guys,

I guess I made a mistake I guess. Alice dates Jasper not Emmet!!! Whoops! I am not gonna go back and fix it, cause it will be too difficult. So from now on it will be right, ok?? Thanks to VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia who saw my mistake! I need more reviews guys!!! I need your help to write a great story!

Louisa Caraballo


	14. If I Had No Heart

Alice/Jasper:

Alice,

I want to see you so bad, too. I talked to the parents, and they said that it would probably be fine. They sent word to Charlie, and he is going to talk to your Headmistress, she is going to let me visit. I miss you so much.

I miss your beauty, and no one in Forks compares. I hope the weather is dreary for you there! It sure is here. No sun in weeks, frankly, I am a little disappointed. I wanted to get out and "tan". We all miss you guys here. Tell Edward to write sometime! It is killing us here. We haven't heard from him.

I am so glad that you have some admirers, and that Edward and Bella are getting along great. So, Edward is hanging out with "goons" now? That is so unlike him! He is used to the "delicate crowd" consisting of Bella and us… we are so delicate you know! Ha.

Yours truly,

JASPER

Bella:

She again was talking with Draco when she saw Edward glaring at her. She got the same feeling as the first time she had met him. The glares and hostility, she felt Draco stiffen beside her, and she glanced over at the perfectly sharp face. His eyes glanced nervously at Bella then at Edward. She had to do something.

"EDWARD!" she shrieked, causing a lot of stares, then running and embracing him. "Draco and I were just talking about how to make a good Polyjuice Potion. He wanted to try being Crabb or Goyle for a day just to see what it was like. What is your opinion?"

"Well, I, uh..." Edward responded feeling a bit flustered. She seemed so genuinely happy to see him. "Come with me, I will show you!" after which leading Draco away.

Bella stared after the two boys and smiled. She found herself seeing Edward more as the friend and Draco as more of the boyfriend. NO! What was wrong with her? She shook her head and tried to sort her thoughts. Edward was reliable, and he loved her. He really loved her. But Draco was unreliable; maybe she wanted her life to be shaken up a bit.

She had pictured herself marrying Edward someday. Now her dream kept shifting, Draco to Edward, Edward to Draco. Why was she doing this to herself? She needed to think, she needed to talk to someone. But, who?

When she got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was antsy. She decided to find Alice. She found Harry and asked to borrow the Marauder's Map. He lent it to her without hesitation. She told him that she would bring it back later. He nodded and walked away, calling over his shoulder that Ginny had wanted to talk to him. She smiled and opened the map.

She searched for Alice on the Map and found her in one of the corridors, pacing. She walked straight there, and found Alice in the same place. "Alice!" Bella said, causing Alice to jump in shock.

"Huh?"

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked.

"Sure, is this about Draco, the minute I saw him, I knew he was the one from the visions."

"Um, yeah. I love Edward and all, but he is almost too stable. Draco takes risks and he jumps the gun and, and…"

"Oh, I see, come, let's go to the Room of Requirement."

Bella followed Alice, and they entered the room, a comfortable, girly gossip room. They sat on the huge pillow couches and talked for a long, long time. Alice helped her understand her feelings, and Bella felt much better after they had finished talking. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, but she had her thoughts sorted out at least.

Edward:

When Edward showed Draco the best way to make the Polyjuice Potion, there was no awkwardness there had been previously. They talked more freely than before, and Draco seemed to have changed his outlook.

"Last year, when Dumbeldore died, I felt terrible. I went to my mother, and she talked to my father. He decided that it would be safest to send me back here. I would have the most protection. I don't want to be evil! I want to help Harry, I want to be a good guy."

"Well, I think you should talk to him then. He would surly understand," Edward responded. He had noticed this change in his friend the minute he saw the questions running through his head. Draco nodded and went on his way, to go find Harry and talk to him.

Alice/Jasper:

Jasper.

I am so excited about you visiting. Professor McGonnagall talked to me today. She said that you would be able to visit me for a week. You are coming over Christmas? I am so excited to show you all the things I have learned here.

All of the kids are real nice here. One of my real good friends here is named Angeleena Mitshorizo. She is so sweet. She loves to listen to me talk, and she sits there, I have had visions about her. She is going to meet the perfect guy soon. It is all going to be so romantic. She is so beautiful! Here, I will send a picture of the two of us. It is so great.

Edward says hi, he has been kind of crabby lately. It is totally annoying! Bella is always happy. She smiles more than I thought was possible. She is so delightfully human. Ha ha! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!

Love, love, love,

Alice

Bella:

As Bella read Charlie's letter, she decided that she wanted to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. Charlie couldn't keep flying her back and forth, and she didn't feel like using magic at the moment.

She quickly wrote out the letter for him, and smiled. Thinking of the look he would have when he read it. She wrote to Renee too. Pretty much the same letter, but with more details. She had seen Edward's mind earlier. He was jealous of Bella and Draco. Sometimes, she was so happy that he couldn't see her thoughts.

She smiled and decided to write to Jacob. Telling him of all the adventures here. How great it would be if he could visit. She wanted to talk to him, to see his huge smile. She noticed a new mind in the vicinity. It was Draco and Harry. They were talking like civilzed people. She was ecstatic when Harry came back.

"So, where have you been?" she asked carefully.

"As a matter of fact, I was talking to Malfoy. He seems so honest now. Ginny also talked to me. She wants to get back together. She wants to help. She said she would do anything to get me back."

"So… are you going to?"

"I don't want to put her in dan-"

"DON"T! She loves you that is enough! Just go to her and tell her you love her. I know you do. I can tell. It radiates off the two of you everytime you are in the same room."

"Oh um, ok…" he stuttered.

Bella thought about her secret, she smiled and heard him thinking about how beautiful Ginny was. How her hair seemed that copper color. How she never seemed mad at him, no matter what he did. Her radiant smile. Bella tried to block out his thoughts. She tried to not hear him, but it was too strong. Soon he got up and went to find her.

She heard Edward pacing in his room. She was on his mind. She smiled, that was comforting. She sat and thought about her future, was Edward still in it? She thought so hard, that she got a vision.

_She sat on a large, porch, attached to a rather large Victorian Mansion. Two children played in the front yard, and her stomach grew everyday. The little boy wasn't so little anymore. He was much older. He was ten or eleven. _

"_Eztlo," she called from the porch. The boy rushed over and smiled at her_

"_Yeah mom?" He asked honestly._

"_Call your sister over here. I feel like going in, and you know how your father doesn't like me leaving you two outside alone."_

"_Candida!" he called to his pale dark haired sister. She looked over at her mother and smiled that eerie smile._

_When her two children were close to her, she held each of their hands, ushering them inside, trying to hold back the forboding feeling that was eating away at her. When she stepped inside, she ushered her children along, and went to the kitchen. Everyone would want to eat soon. _

_She gasped as she entered the kitchen. Before her stood her own Adonis. Edward. "How, why, Edward," she gasped._

What a terrible time for her vision to end. Why would he leave her. But the children were so beautiful. They couldn't be hers, or could they. She was very different from the rest of the Cullens.

She went to find Alice right away, and crashed into her. They had had the same vision. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, and they came as close to crying as Vampires could. It was Saturday, so they decided that this would be a good time to hunt. They went out into the forest, they ate and returned soon after.

She went to go find Edward, but he was already looking for her. "Bella," he said evenly. So, he had seen the vision through Alice's eyes.

Edward:

"How could she? The vision was so real. Why could she have children? I wanted children, but I knew they weren't mine. They looked like my very good friend a bit more than I want them to. Oh God. She can hear me, can't she?"

Bella nodded at him. "I am so sorry Edward. I will stop talking to him, if that helps. I-I-I love _you_, Edward. He, is just so, so unpredictable. It is a bit nice. I have to say. But, Edward, you, you are my life."

"You aren't alive, Bella." He said to her. He could hear the sharp edge in his voice. He hated himself for the sharp edge, but he was telling the truth. She wasn't alive.

He quickly walked away from her, but he had forgotten how fast and unclumsy she was now. She tried to talk to him, but he only responded, "I need to hunt." And continued away. She stopped and a sharp pain wracked her whole body.

"Edward, I love you." She whispered with feeling she didn't know she possessed. He flinched, but continued along. She turned and began to run, crashing into Draco, who fell over and landed on underneath Bella. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, and she lay there, creating a scene.

She say up pulling Draco with her. "He is gone?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't know," she responded quietly.

She dragged him to a much privater area. They sat upon benches and talked for a while. She felt a strange pulling, where her heart had been. It wasn't his scent that drew him to her. She loved talking to him, he gave the kind of comfort that Edward had found hard to remember after being a Vampire so long.

Edward witnessed all this through Draco's mind, hating himself. He should be the one holding her. But he was too angry. He couldn't even fathom what she saw in him. What was wrong with him. He was so jealous that he left her? That didn't even make sense.

Alice/Jasper:

I am counting down the days waiting for you to be in my arms again. I am bring Jacob Black to visit Bella when I come. How is Edward? Bella? I am short on time, we are going hunting, and I want to see you more than you will ever know!

Jasper


	15. Precious Pressure

Alice/Jasper:

Jasper,

Edward? He is gone. Bella and him got into a bit of a fight, and we have seen or heard him since. Bella can't even hear his thoughts. Bella and I had a vision, she had children! Real children, they were her birth children, Jasper! The only problem is that they weren't Edward's he saw the vision through my mind, and confronted Bella. She tried to get him to stay, but she couldn't. He just left. If you see him, give him the cold shoulder for me.

I wonder if he will even come home, he may wander the English countryside, waiting for something to happen. I have a strong sense that he feels terrible about his mistake, but he is stubborn, and won't come back until he has a good reason. Please, Jasper try to call him or something. I love you so much, it is unfathomable.

Love,

Your Alice

Bella:

As she carefully wrote down what had happened in her diary, she felt whole again. She decided that since Edward used to be her "drug", writing would be her "anti-drug". She smiled as she added this to the entry. She looked up to see Ginny just glowing across the room.

When Ginny spotted Bella, her face fell. She rushed over to Bella's bed, and lay on her stomach next to her. Bella smiled a sad smile, and looked at Ginny.

"Why did he leave?" Ginny whispered.

"I had a vision, I had kids, Ginny! But, they weren't Edward's. They were Draco's he was so sad, and angry. Alice tried to understand his decision, but she found it nigh impossible. I understand where he is coming from and all, but why didn't he stay and try to understand?" Bella responded.

Ginny shrugged and just lay their, in companionable silence with Bella. After a while, Bella asked about what happened with Harry. Ginny smiled, and looked at Bella as if to ask, "Are you sure?". Bella nodded. She was curious, but she refrained from reading Ginny's mind. She didn't always like to know what people were thinking.

As Ginny gushed about her night with Harry, Bella nodded at appropriate times, after getting the gist of what had happened. Soon Bella yawned against her will, and Hermione walked in with kiss swollen lips. Bella smiled, and patted the bed on the other side of her. Hermione walked over and lay down too. She asked about Edward, and she reiterated the story, cutting out the parts that made her vampirism too obvious.

Before she knew it, all three of them were asleep on her bed. She slept soundly and felt better than she had all week. Upon awaking, she found a paper airplane floating around her room. She grabbed it down, and saw her name written on the outside. Opened it up, and saw handwriting that was graceful yet block like. She read the note:

Bella,

I am sorry about the whole Edward thing. I have a sinking feeling that the whole thing is my fault. No matter what you say, I will continuously feel guilty about "breaking you up". Edward continuously approached me before he left. Telling me to stay away from you. It was impossible for me to let you go. I wanted to be around you. I loved the confidence you exuded. It made me feel more confident.

I have never told anyone this, but when I was younger, I was self-conscious. I never wanted to be seen. I wanted to be hidden, but my family had drilled the idea of better blood and other things into my head since I was born, so I rolled with it. I wanted to have the confidence that my father had. Little did I know that my father was anything but confidant. He was just as self-conscious as me.

I hope you can forgive me,

Draco

A tear came to Bella's eye as she read the words, words he had never shared with anyone. She smiled and got ready for breakfast. She awoke the girls and they smiled at her grinning face. They also got ready, and all walked down to breakfast together. When they sat at the table, the other two sat by their significant others; Bella looked over at the Slytherin table, and smiled at the blond boy. She looked up and grinned back at her. "Talk later," he mouthed to her. She nodded her dark haired head.

They ate breakfast everyone around Bella talking. She listened politely, all the while listening to minds around her. "She is so beautiful," Bella heard. She didn't recognize the voice, but she smiled, thinking how lucky that girl was. Someone who had a boy that loved her that much. She looked up at Ginny sitting across from her.

"Hmmm? What did you say, Ginny?" Bella asked.

"I asked what you were thinking about," Ginny asked again.

"I was thinking about love," Bella responded.

Ginny nodded her copper head and continued eating. She caught a glimpse of a boy looking at her across the room. She focused in and saw Draco looking at her. He grinned at her and turned to Goyle who was talking excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes in Bella's direction and turned to listen.

Ginny smiled at the exchange. When Bella had noticed Ginny laughing, she began to giggle too. Soon the entire room was giggling. Professor McGonagall looked at everyone over her spectacles, and zeroed in on Bella. Bella smiled feebly and tried to apologize with her eyes, but was interrupted by owls.

Owls swooped all around her. Suddenly two letters fell in front of her. She opened the first one and recognized Charlie's handwriting right away.

Bells,

I have spent a vacation here in London. Tabby and I have been getting on nicely… She sends her love. She is going to come and visit over Spring Break. She says Olivander is coming back this month. You-Know-Who can't find a use for him, and he promised to release him, with an Oath, so he has to let him go. He has to leave him alone. Bells, I want you to be careful. Harry Potter and his gang sound like a great group. I remember his dad. He was kind of rude, but his mom was so sweet. I really wish I could see you, but Christmas is so busy, I heard that Jake and Jasper were coming over, that is exciting, you better keep writing, and tell Edward to send me a letter. I would love to hear from him, Alice too, I always love talking to her. Yeah, so, I hope you are having fun!

Love,

Dad

Bella smiled. So, Charlie was finally getting over Renee. Maybe this Tabby lady was the best thing that has happened to him in so many years. She caught Alice's attention, and motioned to the letter. "Charlie" she mouthed. Alice nodded; she wanted to read it later. Bella nodded and smiled. She looked down at the second letter. There was nothing on the front. She carefully opened it, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

I miss you, but I know how much you want kids. I won't get in your way.

Was all the letter said. She looked up again, and heard Alice think "Edward. Let me read it later. Meet me after breakfast. This is important isn't it?"

Bella nodded, and looked down again. A tear dripped, and she slid the letter over to Ginny. She read it, and came over to Bella. She helped her up and they walked out of the Great Hall. Little did Bella know, but someone also came.

Edward:

…


	16. Is There a Replacement for True Love?

Alice/Jasper:

Alice,

I can't believe Edward. He jumps the gun too much… I tried calling him, but his phone just went right to the message. Do you know what his message said? It said, "Hey, I don't feel like talking to anyone, you can leave a message if you really want, and if I feel like it, I will listen, I probably won't answer back. So, I guess tell Bella that I am sorry, but I want her to be happy, really truly happy."

That is all, I left a message, but that was last week. I had Rose call, and Emmet, and Esme, and Carlisle called too. He hasn't answered. I think he secretly knows that Bella wants him to come back, but he wont, he is too stubborn. I will definitely reach you if he calls.

Love,

Your Jasper

Bella:

The weeks race by for Bella and everyone else. Draco and Bella continuously got closer to each other. The week before Draco left for Christmas break, Jacob and Jasper arrive…

"Draco, Draco, come here!" Bella yelled as she ran to the dungeons, she found Draco sitting against the wall, outside his dormitory, as if expecting her.

"Took you long enough!" He said, laughing.

"I huh want huh you huh to huh meet huh my half huh brother, Jachub," Bella panted excitedly.

"Wow, you only ran about three or four floors, you should really get into shape." He smirked.

"I am only panting for your benefit" Bella thought. In her head reminding herself to continue, "Well, you shall be my workout coach, later I guess," she responded. "But, right now, come and meet Jacob, my half brother."

"Alright, only because you are so excited about him coming, otherwise I wont get to spend any time with you this week, and that would be terrible since I am leaving so soon." He agreed.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, enjoying the feeling of it in hers. She pulled him along behind her, and they reached her floor. She quickly muttered the password and the fat lady let them in. on the couch, was Jacob, sitting with Harry and Ron, who were sharing their many adventures with him. Jake had an interested shine in his eyes.

Bella coughed and got their attention. They looked up and smiled at her and Draco, whom they had gotten used to seeing since his change of mind. "Jake, this is my friend Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my half-brother, Jacob Black." They nodded to each other, and Draco went and joined in on their previous conversation. "I'll be back in a bit," she said after a while. They all smiled at her, but nodded as if she was interrupting.

As Bella walked up to her room, she heard Ginny and Hermione talking about how cute Jacob was. She smirked and walked in. Hermione looked embarrassed, but Ginny smiled, knowing that Bella had read their minds. "So, your half-brother looks nothing like you, at all! Oh my goodness, he is gorgeous! He-he-he Oh…" Ginny said, grinning the whole time.

"You guys want to know a secret?" Bella asked. The two girls nodded enthusiastically. "I had a crush on Jacob, cause I didn't know he was my stepbrother until this year! When my dad told me, I was so shocked. He was really only ever one of my good friends." The girl's appalled faces made her laugh. "Well, he is cute, I have to agree!" she managed to say between giggles.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later, I have to go and find Jasper and Alice, just so they don't get into too much trouble… you know!" Bella said. Hermione and Ginny nodded, and continued talking excitingly about their winter breaks.

Bella walked into the common room, where Draco and Jake were chatting with each other. "Hey, I am going to go and find Alice and Jasper, you guys want to come?" Bella asked. Draco and Jake jumped up almost at the same time. She grinned and they took their places beside her. As they walked down the halls, they got stares all around. Three amazingly beautiful people, all walking together. Draco had to go and get something from his room, and asked them to wait; they nodded and stood at the entrance of the stairwell.

"Bella! I like him so much more than Edward, no offense! Did you tell him about the… you know what, yet?"

"No, and I don't plan to, Jake, I had a vision, I am gonna have kids! Draco and I, someday! Isn't that great?"

"What about Edward?"

"He… he left me, Jake, I found I can get along with out him," Bella responded, her voice dripping with tears.

"Well, you were better than him anyways!"

Draco was coming up the stairs carrying a book. "Hello, I have brought Jake a book I think he might be interested in. It is all about different myths and legends. I thought it was really great! You can borrow it for as long as you want, and send it back with Bella."

Jake took the book excitedly. He was wondering about werewolf legends. He hadn't told Bella yet, but he had become a werewolf. Somehow, he was immune to Bella's vampirism. He wanted to learn more. He really truly did, and he wasn't much of a reader.

They continued walking, soon, Bella heard Alice's thoughts. They were in one of the hallways, just walking and talking with each other. "I think they are this way," Bella said, making a sharp right. Jake smiled and understood how she knew, but Draco looked at her surprised, but shrugging continued walking.

When they found Jasper and Alice, they smiled and greeted them warmly, or as warm as a vampire can get! (Hee hee, I know, I have a really lame sense of humor, bare with me!) Bella did introductions, and Jasper found that he liked Draco on sight. There was a bit of tension between Jake and Jasper, but it was well disguised, Draco couldn't even tell.

When it was getting late, Alice agreed to show Jake and Jasper where they would be sleeping. They walked away talking about some random quirky thing that had happened in Forks. Draco took Bella's hand and they walked in the general direction of the Gryffindor dormitory. After they had walked for awhile, Draco stopped.

Slowly, he brought his head closer to hers. Her thoughts raced, this was so different from when Edward and her had first kissed. She found that she had lower amounts of vampirism in her. She was able to deal with him. His head came closer and closer. She couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the space, and kissed him. He was a little shocked at first, but then, kissed back. Soon it was a full make-out session.

When Draco pulled away for a breath, Bella found she could have gone for more, much more. She grinned at him and took his hand again. They continued their walk to her dormitory, and stopped for short kisses along the way. When we had finally reached my dormitory, I kissed him one last time and stepped through the portal. I looked at him over my shoulder and blew a kiss.

He turned and walked to his own dormitory. When she got into her room, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on her bed waiting. They pounced the moment she floated through the door. "You sure look happy," Ginny commented good-naturedly. Bella could only nod. "Spill!" Ginny squealed.

"Well, Jake, Draco, and I chatted with Jasper and Alice for a while. But as we were walking there, Jake said that he totally approved of Draco, more than Edward! Anyways, we all talked for a while, and there as a very well disguised tension between Jasper, Alice, and Jake, they both seemed to have a problem with him. Anyways, I keep getting off topic," Bella said, just to annoy them.

"Get to the good stuff already!" Hermione said antsily.

"Alright, alright. So, Alice offered to show Jake and Jasper their room. Draco walked me back. So we stopped in one of the hallways, and he leaned closer and closer, and then I couldn't take it anymore, and I just kissed him. He was kinda shocked, but then he kissed me back. It was amazing!" she finished quickly.

Her little story was greeted by "Ahs" of happiness from the two girls. She grinned at them. "He is so amazing, you guys!" Bella whispered, "he is an AMAZING kisser!"

The three of them cracked up and smiled for a while. Soon Hermione and Ginny were analyzing Bella and Draco's relationship. She smiled and kind of tuned them out, floating on happy memories.

They all fell asleep soon after. Bella's dreams were surrounded by her life. Her future. Suddenly, she was hit with a vision.

_Draco was talking to Harry, he wanted to help defeat Voldemort. He really did. Harry agreed, Draco could be a useful tool. By then, Bella had told Harry and the entire DA about her "situation" she would come in handy. Harry had Bella read his mind. He was telling the complete and utter truth. The next images in Draco's head were of him taking her. That night. She grinned at him, and he looked at her questioningly. They had decided that after someone was "accepted" into the DA, they would learn of Bella's secret. She quietly told him, and he was so excepting, he kind of had an idea. Or so he said. The only thing she could see in his head was her. _

_She knew that after that night, she would be pregnant. She would still fight, she would help Harry and the rest of the DA. This was already agreed upon. She had gotten all of the Cullens to agree to help. All except Edward. He was still gone. Granted it had only been a few months, but still, he hadn't even responded to any of their messages. She smiled at the man before her, and he took her away, away to a much more private part of the castle._

Edward:

I have taken a vow of silence. I will live as a monk until my beautiful Bella and I are reunited. For we shall both live forever, and as long as she doesn't change _him_, all will be fine. I shall raise their children as my own, although I will always be their stepfather, I will be accepting. For I love her with all my heart.


	17. The Swiftly Moving Current

**Hey!**

**Ohkay guys! I am soooo sorry! I keep forgetting to write. See, I am trying to write a real novel, and I don't get hardly any reviews on my story, so I can't add or fix stuff. I was looking at the stats for my story, and the amount of people who read it has gotten prgressivly lower each chapter? What's up with that. Seriously guys, I can't write with out reviews. What do you guys want me to do with the story, I need your advice, I really do. Oh yeah, if anyone wants to read my novel, you totally can, it is kinda fantasy. Don't worry, it isn't creepy. TRUST ME! Just send me a review or a message or whatever, and I will send it to you! So, I NEED your reviews, I really really really really do!!!**

**LOVE,**

**Louisa Caraballo**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Days at Hogwarts sped by. With classes and Draco, Bella was kept extremely busy, she found that truthfully, she loved Draco, she loved him more than he or anyone could ever know. She still thought about Edward every so often. Memories would flit through her mind. Lately, she had gotten to the point where they would come, and she would get annoyed.

Alice, who continually strived to be the best friend she could be had made sure that everyone knew that she was off limits. After Jasper had come, he was all the other girls talked about. Everytime she heard one of them gossiping, she just rolled her eyes. Smiling the whole while. The two girls hardly had visions any longer, and when they did get them, they were almost always about Bella and her soon to be family.

Almost without knowing what happened, the threat finally came. It was late March, when Harry approached them all. They had been practicing with the rest of the DA for months now. Ginny agreed that it would be a good idea to tell the DA about her little "problem". She told them, and for the most part they weren't surprised. Some looked a little shocked, but when she explained the entire story, they thought it was really cool.

Soon, Draco _did _approach Harry. She checked his mind, and it was clean. When she told him, he smiled almost as if he knew. All that ran through his head was her. Pulling her away, they went into the Head Boy's room, or his room. (The rest I will leave to your overly active imaginations, so, have fun thinking, I will give you all a few lines to think about what went on in the Head Boy's Room…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And other stuff…

Upon exiting, Bella ran to find Alice. It turned out that Alice was coming to find Bella. Almost passing each other, Alice and Bella grinned at each other as if sharing a private joke. They then set about locating the rest of the Cullens, who were on their way to Hogwarts with Charlie in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry, I know it was short, I didn't want to cram everything into one single chapter! Yay, I will try to post soon, you know how it is with school though!!**

**I LOVE YOU IF YOU ARE STILL WITH ME!!**

**Louisa Caraballo ******


	18. Preparations

The moment Jasper and Alice saw each other, they were all the other could think about. Knowing they wouldn't have much time, they quickly moved off to a different part of the Castle. Bella, introduced Draco to everyone, and they all smiled and greeted him kindly. After introductions, Bella helped them find Harry, who was to tell them what was going on. Charlie pulled Bella aside and looked her up and down.

"You look different," he smirked.

"I am happy, healthy, and wise," she said grinning at him.

"So, I like this Draco kid, he seems like a good match, the perfect amount of kindness and friendship, and he seems like he will always stand by you."

Bella only nodded, she heard Charlie laughing in his head. He truly did like Draco, better than the mysterious Edward. She smiled and motioned for him to go and listen to Harry. Charlie nodded and went willingly, he was ready for this.

Draco pounced on her as soon as Charlie walked away. Grabbing her by the waist, he kissed her fiercly. All that was running through her mind was, "Today is the day, today we fight." While they were kissing, she listened to him think.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she is pregnant?" he asked himself. She pulled away.

"Yep!" she squealed. It took him a few seconds, but then he laughed and picked her up and swung her around. "Careful, or I'll get queasy!"

"I forgot you could hear me thinking! Yes! I am going to be a father, what are we going to name the baby? Oh boy!"

"He will be named Eztzlo. He will have white blond hair, and steely gray eyes."

"Mmmm, I love it when you predict my future," Draco whispered to her saucily.

"Grrr," Bella growled.

Two Hours Later: 6:00 PM

Charlie approached Bella who was standing around, not really doing anything. "Bells, I want you to officially meet Tabby," he said.

"Alright, and yes, you should propose to her, soon." She responded.

"Oh- I forgot you could do that!" he laughed.

A beautiful lady, with golden hair and bright green eyes. Greeting each other, the two women hugged each other. Seeing how well they got along, Charlie made up his mind to ask Tabby to marry him that week.

As Bella and Tabby were talking, Bella's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher came up. "Hello Professor Tevy!" Bella greeted her favorite teacher.

"Raziya? Raziya Tevy?" Tabby asked.

"Oh my! That couldn't be my lovely friend Tabby, could it?" she responded grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow it is great to see you!" they chatted about the years they shared at Hogwarts, and soon Charlie joined them. Bella, taking it as her cue to leave, went to find her friends. All of the DA was practicing for the eminent battle. The Cullens, learning the battle tactics stood and watched, then demonstrated their talents.

"Ah, Bella, great timing!" Carlisle said.

She got right into practicing, and none of the Cullens were surprised when she beat them. Everyone else in the room, had looks of shock. She seemed so innocent before. Now they knew her real power. The next few weeks were spent practicing and learning things.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!:**

**Alright, everyone, Thanks for the relatively large amount of reviews, if you count 3 as a big number! Ha just kidding. I would love more though. I am not going to spend more than a few seconds on the battle, all you need to know is that Hogwarts wins, and some of the students die… Oh well, I don't really know which ones, only the non-important ones. The others may have slight injuries. So, thanks again for the reviews (I would always love more) if you know anyone who would enjoy my story, pass it on, THANKS! **

**P.S. I am sorry about grammatical errors in past or present chapters, sometimes, that is the way life goes, and I am a terrible speller, that is why I use Word… hee hee, so thanks for enduring me… I hope to continue on a normal basis, just homework is hard to work around! THANKS! **

**Louisa Caraballo**


	19. So, There is Life After Evil

**Hey everybody!**

**Yeah, so with no reviews I don't really know what to do, so review or I am just going to give up on the story. I am in my school musical, so I probably won't get much writing in, so don't expect it unless I get reviews with some real content in them… so yeah**

**Love,**

**Louisa ****Caraballo**

Bella scrambled over and grinned at Draco, hugging him. She noticed the huge gash in his leg right away though. Lifting him up, she ran him to the infirmary. Laying him down on one of the beds, she called out to one of the nurses. Carlisle came over right away, cleaned out the cut and bandaged it up. Leaning over, Bella kissed him on the lips. She told him that she would be back later. Before she left, she heard one of the nurses telling him that they would sew up his skin real well for him.

She couldn't find Alice and Jasper anywhere, and she knew what that meant. Rosalie was looking for them too. "Hey Bella!" Rosalie said cheerfully.

"Rose," Bella said happily. They proceeded to talk about the battle. Not even paying attention to the time, Ginny rushed up to Bella. "Bella! There you are, we need help planning, come!" Bella said goodbye to Rosalie and followed Ginny.

"Can we stop in the infirmary first?" Bella asked.

"He is already down there," Ginny said knowingly.

When they reached the great hall, chairs were set up. Harry was sitting up front, looking for her. She spotted Draco who smiled and waved at her. He was a bit paler than usual, but he looked good.

"Alright, thank you!" Harry said loudly, "I just wanted to start by saying a quick thank you to all the people who gave their lives for our cause. A moment of silence, please." He said to the already silent room. After a bit, he continued "We fought extraordinarily, we had very few casualties, and they are being well cared for now…" he went on for a bit longer, and everyone soaked up his every word. Bella found a chair next to Draco, and sat. She grabbed his hand, and snuggled up against him. "I have to pee," she whispered.

"Um, how am I supposed to help you with that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Fake leg pain so that I can help you out, and you might get a reward after I pee…" she told him.

A grimace spread over his face. "Are you ok?" she asked, truly worried. He shook his head. She scooped him up and ran him out of the hall, everyone was so caught up with Harry, they didn't even notice. Ginny nodded, understanding.

As soon as they reached the corridor, his face broke into a smile. "Oh, I defiantly thought that you were really in pain!" she said, genuinely surprised.

"Ha, I am great actor!" he responded. Kissing him, she carried him and ran to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she swooped him up and carried him to their now shared bedroom.

Draco patted her stomach. "How are you, Ezetlo? I hope you are good, daddy loves you!" Bella smiled at him. "No offense, Bells, I don't really want to do anything right now, after all, it is kind of creepy to be doing you when there is another little being in there. You know, how would you like that if he were you?"

"I defiantly understand. It is a little weird, but I can still kiss you, right?" she said leaning over and doing just that.

"I love you," he said.


End file.
